


Dancing With You

by strawberrykake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykake/pseuds/strawberrykake
Summary: ReaderxYamaguchi Tadashi (Haikyuu!!), At Karasuno's homecoming dance, you sit alone at a table. Your good friend Yamaguchi approaches you and asks for a dance. Where will this lead to?
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Dancing With You

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Sasha Sloan's new album "Only Child"!! I recommend listening to "Matter To You" while reading <33  
> Side note: this is my first AO3 upload so, sorry if I'm not doing this correctly lol.

You sat alone at a table while your friends were at the dance floor going crazy. They had begged you to join them but you insisted on resting. You didn’t feel like dancing, let alone coming to this party. Why? Well, the reason is sitting two tables away. He’s with his volleyball friends, laughing about something. Watching Yamaguchi smile made your heart happy. You kinda wished he had asked you to homecoming. In fact, you had recently developed feelings for him. These feelings didn’t happen at once. It was a slow realization. As you got to know him more, you realize how beautiful he was both in and out. He was always gentle with you. He took care of you all the time. He would comfort you every time you went through a rough patch. You were so thankful for him. Sometimes you felt like you didn’t deserve someone as good as him so you wouldn’t dare to think about crossing that line of friendship. You try to push down those emotions. You sigh, your eyes still on him. The music changes, a new song, Matter To You by Sasha Sloan starts playing. At that exact moment, Yamaguchi turns your way, startling you. He makes eye-contact. You quickly turn away, blushing.  
Oh shit he saw me, you pretend to look at your phone when you’re just swiping the home screen left and right. Hopefully, he was just looking at someone or something behind you. Anything but you.  
“Hey, y/n.” You look up and see the familiar freckled face smiling down at you.  
Dammit.  
“Heyyy, Yamaguchi-kun!! Enjoying the party?” You asked, hoping he won’t ask why you were staring at him. The green-haired dude pulls out a chair, sitting next to you.  
“It’s great! What about you?” Now that he’s closer, Yamaguchi looked very neat and clean in his suit with styled hair. His tie was black decorated with tiny orange pumpkins to match the October theme. It complimented his hair. He looked extremely handsome. You try your best not to ogle at him.  
“If I’m being honest, could be better...could be worse.” You make a “so-so” gesture with your hand. Yamaguchi quietly chuckles. You smile at him. The chorus of the song begins to play. More people on the dance floor are starting to slow dance with their partners. Yamaguchi sighs and closes his eyes, his head down.  
“...Y/n.” He fiddles with his fingers nervously.  
“Hmm?~” You hum a response, scrolling through your phone.  
“If I were to ask you to dance with me...would i be making the night better for you?” He looks up to see your surprised face. Your phone had dropped from your hand. “AH! N-Nevermind! You probably don’t want to be dancing in the first place-” He stutters frantically. You grab his hand.  
“No, no, Yamaguchi. That would make me very happy,” you say, sending a reassuring smile. He relaxes and takes your hand.  
“Are you sure, y/n? You don’t have to if you want to.” If there was anything you wanted from tonight, it was this.  
“I’m very sure.”  
You stand and join him to the dance floor.  
“Go Go, Yamaguchi!” One of Yamaguchi’s volleyball friends, specifically the one with the buzzcut, yells from his table as you both approach the dance floor. They had been lowkey staring at you two from the other table, gushing about their green-haired friend as he talked to a lady.  
“Alright, Yamaguchiiiii!” Another friend yells, this one shorter with spiky hair.  
“Haha ignore those guys. They’re silly.” Yamaguchi says quickly rushing you away from the loud noises of his pals. 

As you make it to the center space, Yamaguchi places his hands on your hips. You weren’t sure what to do, your hands awkwardly still placed on your sides. 

“Um, I forgot. I can’t dance,” you say.

He laughs a little. You can’t help but blush at his cute smile. 

“Here,” he says, placing your hand on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it! I’ll help you! Just follow my steps and listen to the music.” He must have been practicing, huh. You start to dance along to the music, matching his movements. You mutter a few apologies when you accidentally place your foot on his. He tells you it’s alright, continuing the dance. Soon, you get used to it. 

“Yamaguchi, do you think I’m doing pretty good now?” You start smiling, feeling proud that you can dance decently. You look up at him and he stares at you, his eyes smiling.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? I mean you always look beautiful but wow...” he smiles sheepishly, his eyes looking away from yours. Oh no. Your heart will explode if he keeps this up.

“Same to you,” you say, trying to keep calm. Your blush is now evident on your face. It’s a good thing the room wasn’t fully lit. After a few moments of slow swaying, he speaks up.

“I actually have something to tell you,” he says quite nervously.

“Oh, yes?” You stiffened a little.

“I have been wanting to ask you to this dance...but I chickened out,” Yamaguchi frowns.

“Oh?” You wait for him to continue, surprised at his words. This whole time?

“I didn’t plan on doing this tonight but I feel like there is no other perfect moment than now, but…” Yamaguchi inhales. “I like you, y/n,” he says softly but loud enough for you to hear. You remain speechless, hands still on his hips. “And it’s okay if you don’t like me back. I just needed to be honest with you. I never asked you to homecoming because I thought you would already have a date. I got scared because I didn’t want to risk our friendship. You’re very important to me.” Tears formed in your eyes. Aw he’s done it. He gasped when he saw them, stopping the dance you were both doing.

“Yamaguchi…” you didn’t know what to say. This is what you’ve wanted. What’s stopping you? Fear of ruining the relationship you already had with him? You look at Yamaguchi and there was no way you could say no to him. Not with that look on his face. The same face he does when he comes to your rescue on your dark days. The same face you see when you accidentally hurt yourself and he’s tending to your pain. 

Yea…fck that.

You wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face in his chest which startles him.  
“I like you, too.” Your cheeks warm. After registering your words, his arms finally embrace you back. You feel his body move against you as he sighs in relief. You both sway to the song as it nears its end.


End file.
